


Portatore di riso

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, Fox - Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Time Skip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Hanno centonove giorni per stare in città o in campagna insieme. A volte anche di più, perché i tempi di raccolta non sempre coincidono con l’inizio della stagione sportiva. Sono ben centonove giorni. Shinsuke dovrebbe farseli bastare.Non gli bastano, però.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kita Birthday week 2020





	Portatore di riso

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The rice bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437698) by [Mitskirise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitskirise/pseuds/Mitskirise)



_“Io ti proteggo. Se siamo soli è finita, il mondo qui fuori è spietato, può farci a pezzi. Se restiamo insieme invece siamo più forti, siamo noi gli spietati. Se restiamo insieme ci salviamo.”_ _  
_ _(Quella vita che ci manca, Valentina d’Urbano)_

  
  


Le mani di Alan sono diverse dalle mani dei suoi compagni. 

Prima di quel momento non se n’era reso conto. Essere consapevoli del proprio corpo è qualcosa che viene col tempo, certo non è innato, come invece tutti pensano. O, almeno, non è innato per tutti. Alan si stava riscoprendo, dopo che un bambino gli aveva fatto un commento che lui non aveva ben capito. Voleva chiedere a sua mamma che cosa volesse dirgli, quel ragazzino, che aveva tirato la mano indietro, quando lui gliel’aveva offerta, per aiutarlo. Alan aveva sentito, da qualche parte, in altri posti, qualcuno dire qualcosa di simile alla sua mamma e avrebbe voluto avere dei chiarimenti. Conoscere la situazione. Capire che cosa stava succedendo.

Hanno sempre detto che lui era più maturo degli altri bambini. Suo padre lo diceva con una punta di orgoglio e sua madre con un’espressione triste. Non è una cosa buona? si chiede Alan. Essere più maturi degli altri, essere meno infantili, non è una cosa bella? Pensandoci adesso, no, non crede che i bambini debbano essere più maturi di quanto richieda la loro età. Ci sono cose che non dovrebbero essere dette e cose che i bambini non dovrebbero affrontare, soprattutto, non da soli. Ma ai tempi ne era felice. Ai tempi, era una cosa buona pensare prima di agire e studiare le situazioni prima di pensare davvero qualcosa. La sentiva come una medaglia d’onore. I bambini lo trovavano strano, o noioso, o stupido, a volte, ma per Alan andava bene così. Era _troppo maturo_ per preoccuparsene. Ma quel giorno gli avevano detto qualcosa sulle sue mani e lui non faceva altro che guardarle, perché _non capiva._

Le girava e rigirava. Non si era mai reso conto che le sue mani fossero diverse da quelle dei suoi compagni, ma una volta attirata l’attenzione su quelle, non era più riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo da ogni differenza, fosse questa piccola o meno. La forma delle unghie, le righe del palmo della mano che sono più marcate, le nocche più scure. Forse per questo non avevano voluto toccarlo. Di sicuro però era per questo, per le sue mani, che Alan aveva sentito il bisogno di allontanarsi dal parco. E si era ritrovato lì, in cui lì non sapeva nemmeno dove fosse, o quanto lontano da casa si trovasse.

Alan si era inginocchiato accanto al bambino che non conosceva, coi capelli grigi e gli occhi che puntavano verso il basso e a un certo punto ha sentito che quel bambino gli aveva messo della terra fresca sul palmo della mano.

Non ricorda come ha incontrato quel bambino. Non ricordava nemmeno il suo nome, o quanti anni avevano nello specifico in quel momento. Non ricorda cosa ci facessero in quella parte specifica della città, né che parte specifica della città fosse con esattezza. Ma ricorda che quel bimbo era seduto composto, con le ginocchia ben strette e gli occhi di chi di cose ne aveva viste davvero tante e gli aveva detto _ah, sei tu,_ quando lo aveva visto arrivare, come se si conoscessero già. O come se lo stesse aspettando. 

Aveva del terriccio in mano. _Avevano_ del terriccio in mano entrambi. Alan aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e aveva mosso la mano, strofinando il terriccio contro il suo palmo. È una bella sensazione, questa. Rilassante. Gli era quasi venuta voglia di sorridere, ma...

Le sue mani erano diverse da quelle di quel bambino seduto accanto a lui, nello stesso modo in cui erano diverse da quel bambino che voleva aiutare al parco. Quel bimbo aveva le mani che sembravano macchiarsi di terra e la sua pelle era liscia e bianca contro il terriccio marrone, mentre per Alan era tutto il contrario. 

La cosa che più gli dava fastidio -erano quei solchi tra la pelle. Sembravano delle rughe che creavano delle ombre tutto intorno alla sua stessa mano. Le sue nocche non gli sono mai piaciute. Ha sempre provato a tenere le mani chiuse o ritirate per non mostrare questa differenza tra lui e gli altri. Sentiva come se questa sua caratteristica fosse brutta. Non sa davvero spiegare. Forse il punto era che non ne aveva mai viste di simili. Le unghie sono troppo grandi. Le dita troppo sottili. Non gli sono mai piaciute. No. Non le aveva viste su nessun altro delle mani così. C’è stato un momento in cui aveva anche pensato di odiarle. Le unghie, le nocche, le mani. Tutto. 

Quel bambino aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui e poi era tornato a giocare col terriccio. Non sembrava essere quel tipo di persona che parlava tanto. Ma, se ricorda bene quella giornata, Alan era rimasto lì perché lo aveva sentito piangere e a lui non piace quando le persone piangono. 

Aveva ancora gli occhi rossi, quel bambino, a quel punto, ma aveva tirato su col naso, si era passato una mano sul viso e lo aveva salutato con un _ah, sei tu._ Poi aveva preso un attrezzo da giardino che sembrava essere preso da un kit per bambini per il giardinaggio e aveva iniziato a scavare una buca, per tirare fuori il terriccio. 

“Cosa stiamo facendo?” gli aveva chiesto a bassa voce. Era un posto isolato e c’era ancora il sole. Doveva essere una giornata di primavera molto calda, o una giornata d’estate molto fresca. Il sole batteva su entrambe le loro teste ed era forte, forse più di quanto avessero sperimentato prima di allora. Alan aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e visto come quel bambino aveva posato il terriccio nella buca, insieme ad alcuni gusci di noci. Con dei gesti calcolati, aveva posato dei semi nella buca e si era girato verso Alan, sbattendo le palpebre, come se si aspettasse qualcosa. “Ehi” aveva protestato lui quando il bambino gli aveva preso la mano, per far cadere il terriccio nella buca. Aveva tirato le mani indietro ed era quasi caduto all’indietro, visto il movimento improvviso. Ma il bambino non lo aveva lasciato cadere.

Lo aveva preso dal polso, per fargli riprendere l’equilibrio ed era rimasto a fissarlo per qualche secondo, prima di girarsi verso la buca che aveva scavato e poi riempito. “Mi potresti aiutare?” gli aveva chiesto, girandosi di nuovo. “Lo so che è un pesco. Lo voglio chiamare Naoki, però.”

Alan non sapeva di che cosa lui stesse parlando, davvero. Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, che tipo di rito avessero appena fatto, perché questo bambino era sicuro di conoscerlo.

Lo aveva visto deglutire. “So che i ritmi della terra sono quelli che sono e i miei genitori devono solo fare quello che devono fare” aveva detto con la voce spezzata. Il bambino si era inumidito le labbra e continuava a guardare la montagnetta di terriccio davanti a loro. “So anche che Voi ci guardate sempre. Non stavo piangendo.”

Stava _ovviamente_ piangendo. Alan aveva fatto una smorfia di disagio, mentre muoveva il peso da una parte all’altra. Per quanto potesse essere un bambino maturo, non sapeva che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, in situazioni simili, quindi, nel panico, aveva offerto a quel bambino quello che non gli aveva permesso pochi secondi prima. Gli aveva teso la mano, perché la prendesse e la stringesse e sapesse che non era solo. Almeno. Sperava che potesse essere così per lui.

Quando quel bambino la mano gliel’aveva presa, Alan si era reso conto che avevano entrambi le mani sporche di terra. E che la mano di quel bambino forse era anche piena di moccio. Ma non l’ha lasciata andare, perché lo ha sentito mormorare: “Le tue mani sono forti. E anche gentili. Mi piacciono.” Quel bambino teneva la fronte bassa, guardava il terriccio, come se da un momento all’altro l’albero che aveva appena piantato potesse germogliare d’improvviso, come ne _Il mio vicino Totoro,_ per pura magia. E sembrava sincero.

Certo, questo non ha curato il quasi disgusto che Alan provava per le sue mani. Durante gli anni della sua adolescenza ha provato a fare di tutto per non mostrarle alle persone intorno a lui, e, per quanto riconoscesse l’importanza delle sue mani nella carriera che aveva scelto di seguire (sua mamma ancora piange quando Alan gli ricorda che è un atleta professionista) _(potevi diventare dottore!_ esclama sempre)(Alan non capisce perché sarebbe dovuto diventare dottore) ci sono momenti in cui continua a detestare quei solchi e il colore delle linee delle mani e l’unghia troppo grande alla fine delle dita. Ma pensa sempre che quel bambino gli aveva preso la mano senza esitare. Che quelle mani gli erano anche piaciute. Che si era aggrappato a loro, nello stesso modo in cui Alan avrebbe potuto aggrapparsi a se stesso. Le sue mani sono state un appoggio. Così male non possono essere, allora.

Anni dopo, durante il terzo anno di università, Kita lo ha portato in quella parte della città che lui aveva dimenticato, tenendolo per mano, perché gli aveva detto che gli sembrava essere molto distratto, quel giorno, chissà perché e sono passati sotto un albero di pesco. “Si chiama Naoki” gli ha detto Kita, con lo sguardo basso, il tono monocorde, ma anche un lato delle labbra che sembrava volersi piegare verso l’alto. Ha trascinato Alan verso casa sua, perché la nonna aveva detto che voleva essere la prima a sapere se Kita si fosse trovato qualcuno da portare ai _matsuri_ (un giro di parole che i Kita usano per dire un ragazzo). 

(La cosa davvero divertente di quel giorno è che non avevano nemmeno finito di parlare dei loro sentimenti che Alan aveva visto in Kita la risoluzione di un uomo con una missione.) _(Nonna mi vuole vedere accasato,_ gli ha anche spiegato, è _anche un po’ imbarazzante, ma così almeno sa che ci sto provando.)(Molto romantico,_ è stata la risposta di Alan, con un smorfia sulle labbra.)(Kita ci ha pensato per qualche secondo, prima di annuire e risponde: _hai ragione, è molto romantico.)_ (E Alan aveva riso.)(Perché quell’idiota gli piaceva e gli piace anche perché è davvero fuori di testa.)

“Ma è un pesco” aveva sussurrato quella volta e, in un momento raro quanto fugace, Kita si era girato verso di lui e aveva sorriso, nel modo più sincero e più gentile che Alan gli avesse mai visto sul viso, mentre gli stringeva la mano con un po’ più di forza.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Un anno si divide in stagioni. Stagioni che si dividono in mesi, che si dividono in giorni che si dividono in ore. E ci sono le ore di sonno, così come anche ci sono le ore per rimanere svegli. Shinsuke se lo ripete, seduto sul pavimento, con le ginocchia unite e il dorso dei piedi premuto contro il pavimento. Ma lui non riesce a dormire. Guarda il cellulare di fronte a lui e la pioggia che cade contro il tetto sopra di lui, come se volesse ricordargli il posto e il momento in cui si trova. Le stagioni che si dividono in mesi che si dividono in… Shinsuke se lo ripete come se fosse una preghiera. Chiude gli occhi. Prova a concentrarsi.

Un anno è composto da trecentosessantacinque giorni. Ogni stagione, più o meno, dura una novantina di giorni, novanta o novantuno, a seconda della stagione. I mesi durano dai ventotto ai trentuno giorni. 

La pioggia batte con un po’ più di forza e Shinsuke si passa una mano sotto un occhio. Deve decidere che cosa fare, adesso. Prendere una decisione basata sulla logica. Muove le dita dei piedi e prende un respiro profondo. Quindi. Trecentosessantacinque giorni.

Una stagione di raccolta può durare fino a cinque mesi. Un mese per la semina, tre o quattro mesi per far crescere le piante e poche settimane per la raccolta. A seconda del momento in cui si trovano, quindi, quattro per trenta fa centoventi giorni che si distribuiscono tra l’autunno e la primavera e le prime settimane d’estate. L’inverno è pieno di lavoro, per mantenere le piantine di riso. Shinsuke passa la maggior parte del tempo chino sulle risaie a strappare le erbacce e torna a casa con un dolore alla schiena che è indescrivibile. Ma non si lamenta. È una cosa che gli piace. Quattro mesi vuol dire centoventi giorni, più o meno. Questi centoventi giorni possono anche essere raddoppiati, se il clima è abbastanza buono. Quindi, in buoni tempi di semina e raccolta, la stagione di Shinsuke potrebbe durare duecentoquaranta giorni.

Una stagione sportiva, più o meno, dura tre stagioni solari. Tre stagioni solari sono duecentosettanta giorni solari, a cui sono da sottrarre le due settimane di vacanze invernali. Duecentocinquantasei. In questi duecentocinquantasei giorni, Alan non ha mai un vero e proprio riposo. Le stagioni sportive vogliono che gli atleti rimangano ben in forma e che le squadre continuino a essere valutate e gli atleti testati, per vedere fino a dove possono arrivare con la loro forza fisica, per lottare per il loro posto in squadra.

Non è una cosa a cui Alan e Shinsuke non hanno già pensato. Quando Alan ha mandato le varie proposte alle squadre professionali, Shinsuke si è seduto e ha dato per scontato che lui potesse fare qualsiasi scelta volesse, ha preso una mappa e controllato le distanze tra le case delle squadre e casa sua e Alan ha sospirato, sedendosi accanto a lui, perché certe cose, dice sempre, preferisce che le facciano insieme, invece di farle di nascosto.

Questi sono conti importanti, cose da valutare. La loro relazione, per quanto possano dire, è appena iniziata. Ci sono rischi che Alan deve correre per la sua carriera e Shinsuke doveva essere sicuro di poter ricevere un contraccolpo. Spazio e tempo sono fondamentali. Se questa diventa una relazione a distanza poi… (non avevano nemmeno avuto il tempo di creare un routine loro.)(Hanno sprecato gli anni del liceo.)(C’era bisogno di una base solida per essere sicuri di poter sopportare la distanza e loro hanno sprecato gli anni del liceo.) Shinsuke doveva anche essere sicuro che Alan mettesse al primo posto la sua carriera e non sapeva come altro farlo se non tranquillizzandosi lui stesso, con dei conti matematici, e mostrando matematicamente che non sarebbe stato poi così terribile anche ad Alan.

Hanno preso matita e penna e hanno fatto i loro conti, quindi. Avevano preso un calendario e avevano marcato le festività, quelle che secondo loro dovrebbero essere passate con la famiglia, quali invece potevano passare insieme. Alan gli aveva tenuto la mano per tutto il tempo. Era una cosa che a Shinsuke era piaciuta molto. Lui adora le mani di Alan. Non lo poteva dire ad alta voce.

Ci sono momenti nelle stagioni di Shinsuke in cui può prendere un respiro e rimanere a casa a dormire e seguire una routine creata apposta per le sue giornate di vacanza. Ci sono giorni liberi anche per Alan, anche se sono sporadici. La sua intera vita non è la pallavolo. Il problema sta nelle trasferte, gli allenamenti intensivi, i ritiri... È vero che Alan ha l’estate libera, ma è anche vero che deve continuare ad allenarsi, per non perdere la confidenza con la palla e per non perdere anche la sua forma fisica. La sua vita non è solo la pallavolo, ma di sicuro la pallavolo prende tantissimo del suo tempo e dei suoi pensieri. E _va bene così._ Anche questo era già stato preso in considerazione da Shinsuke.

Hanno centonove giorni per stare in città o in campagna insieme. A volte anche di più, perché i tempi di raccolta non sempre coincidono con l’inizio della stagione sportiva. Sono ben centonove giorni. Shinsuke dovrebbe farseli bastare.

Non gli bastano, però.

Shinsuke sospira. Non è un buon corso di pensieri, questo. Sta per prendere il cellulare. È a un passo così dal farlo. Gli canta il cuore al pensiero di poter sentire la voce di Alan, al pensiero che lui risponda. (Così come gli fa male, davanti alla possibilità che Alan non senta il cellulare e non risponda.) Deve aggrapparsi alla realtà, adesso.

Se per Shinsuke non è importante perdere un po’ di ore di sonno, e muoversi come un automa durante le ore di lavoro, per Alan essere in campo al centoventi percento è più che importante. È vitale. 

Le stagioni sono divise in mesi che sono divise in settimane che sono divise in giorni e i giorni sono divisi in ore. Per essere in sé, pieno di energie, Shinsuke ha calcolato anche questo, Alan ha bisogno di dormire almeno sette ore e mezza a notte. Lo ha cronometrato, come aveva cronometrato il tempo di sonno di tutta la sua squadra del liceo, perché era questo il suo lavoro da capitano, essere sicuro che nessuno stesse facendo qualcosa di stupido e autodistruttivo. Secondo quello che ha capito della routine di Alan, per dormire otto ore consecutive (perché è meglio dormire in eccesso che in difetto), dovrebbe andare a dormire alle dieci di sera (con due cuscini sul letto e preferibilmente due coperte, perché non ne calci via una e non rimanga scoperto) per poi svegliarsi alle sei del mattino, fare la sua corsetta mattutina, fare colazione e poi andare ad allenarsi (alle sette del mattino).

Adesso sono le undici di sera. 

Shinsuke muove di nuovo la punta delle dita dei piedi. Questi ragionamenti non lo stanno convincendo a non prendere il telefono e digitare il numero di Alan e chiamarlo, quindi deve continuare a pensare con la logica. Stringe i pugni contro i pantaloni del pigiama. Deve esserci un modo per convincersi che questo è un comportamento infantile e illogico. O almeno, che è un comportamento così infantile e illogico da essere un problema. 

_Centonove giorni non sono tantissimi,_ aveva detto Alan, sedendosi accanto a Shinsuke, quando hanno fatto i conti. _E delle otto ore di sonno non m’importa, se vuoi parlare con me alle due del mattino. Per me va bene. Sarei contento di ascoltarti non-parlare. Le riprendo dopo le ore di sonno._

 _Ma ci sono delle priorità,_ aveva precisato Shinsuke. Questa loro relazione deve scendere in secondo piano, quando si tratta di responsabilità, o, come in questo caso, della carriera. Shinsuke deve pensare alla carriera di Alan, soprattutto se lui si comporta come un bambino e non segue quelle che sono le cose davvero più importanti. _Ci sono delle routine da rispettare per il tuo benessere mentale e fisico._

 _Il_ nostro _benessere fisico e mentale,_ lo aveva corretto Alan, con un sopracciglio alzato.

 _E io che cosa ho detto?_ gli aveva risposto Shinsuke, tornando a guardare quel centonove scritto a caratteri cubitali sul foglio. Aveva fatto una cosa simile quando i suoi genitori erano andati a lavorare alle loro risaie, quando era piccolo. Centonove giorni possono essere tanti. Ma passano in fretta. Duecentocinquantasei, invece, non sembrano passare mai. 

L’idea che aveva Alan era di venire in campagna ogni volta che può, ma questo potrebbe affaticarlo per motivi futili. Viaggiare centinaia di chilometri solo perché vuole vedere Shinsuke? Non è una cosa logica. Le sue energie dovrebbero essere focalizzate su -sulla pallavolo.

Quel giorno, mentre erano seduti al tavolo di casa Ojiro e Shinsuke guardava il foglio con davvero tanta intensità e con tanti pensieri per la testa, ricorda come Alan gli abbia posato una mano sulla guancia e poi gli abbia dato un bacio sulla fronte. Gli aveva detto: _chiamami alle due di notte, se ti va di farlo._

Shinsuke sente un male allo stomaco. Ha quasi l’istinto di piegarsi in due e schiacciare la faccia contro il pavimento, ma non è una cosa che vuole fare. Chiude gli occhi, prende l’ennesimo respiro profondo e si alza in piedi. 

Alan deve dormire e lui vuole preparasi un po’ di tè.

(E queste sono davvero tante parole per dire che, a Shinsuke, Alan manca tantissimo.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


È il quindicesimo giorno di duecentocinquantasei e Shinsuke sa di poter sopravvivere a queste tre stagioni. Sa anche che Alan riuscirà a sopravvivere. Sa che staranno tutti bene. Quindi. Quindici su duecentocinquantasei. Ne mancano duecentoquarantuno.

Shinsuke si infila gli stivali di gomma e sistema i pantaloni, perché non gli escano fuori dagli stivali. Muove il piede in cerchio, controlla di potersi muovere senza nessun problema e ripassa nella sua testa la lista delle cose che deve fare. 

Svegliarsi, preparare la colazione, svegliare la nonna, farla mangiare, prepararle il pranzo, nel caso si senta male, allenarsi a pallavolo, prepararsi per andare nei campi, lavorare, mangiare, lavorare, tornare a casa, preparare la cena, allenarsi a pallavolo, mangiare con la nonna, un po’ di tempo con la nonna a fare qualsiasi cosa le voglia fare e poi andare a dormire. Non è giornata di grandi pulizie a casa, quelle le farà sabato, e non deve fare il bucato. Visto il tempo, pensa che non potrà occuparsi delle piantine i prossimi giorni e potrebbe anche passare il tempo a fare -Shinsuke sospira. Qualsiasi cosa voglia fare, immagina. Forse spolvererà l’argenteria, non lo fa da un po’.

Sua nonna, quando era piccolo, diceva sempre che qualcuno li guarda sempre e, per un po’, Shinsuke ci ha anche creduto. Non che qualcuno lo stesse guardando e che quindi doveva pulire e lavare e non ricorda nemmeno che cos’altro, ma che ci fossero delle divinità. Di sicuro avevano cose migliori da fare di guardare un bambino, ma sapeva che esistevano, da qualche parte, anche se solo nell’immaginazione sua e di sua nonna. Era qualcosa che lo tranquillizzava da piccolo.

La nonna gli posa una mano sulla testa, pettinando i capelli di lato, mentre Shinsuke alza la testa verso di lei. Se ha deciso di rimanere a Hyogo, è per la nonna. Gli sembra giusto rimanere con lei, dopo che lei era rimasta con lui per così tanto tempo. Le risaie della sua famiglia non sono poi così grandi e la sua produzione è, per lo più, locale, mettendo da parte i sacchi di riso che manda a Osamu. Trasferirsi in campagna ha fatto bene al colorito della nonna e non gli piace muoversi per non perderla di vista e poterle stare sempre accanto, nel caso succedesse qualcosa, o nel caso non succedesse niente. Sua nonna è quel tipo di persona che trova un motivo per sorridere molto spesso e le piace cucinare, anche se Shinsuke prova a dirle che lo può fare lui senza nessun problema. 

La nonna lo ha trascinato in quelli che i suoi ex compagni di squadra chiamavano i rituali di Kita. Lavarsi le mani, l’inchino reverenziale, l’allenamento, sono tutti rituali che non hanno un motivo nascosto, se non la loro ripetitività. Quella è davvero importante. Ricreare i momenti e i movimenti sempre nello stesso modo, per non perdere di vista quello che è importante, quello che è reale.

La nonna gli passa il pollice sotto un occhio e fa una smorfia delusa, scuotendo la testa. “Devi riposare, Shinsuke” gli dice. “Hai dormito bene questa notte?”

Shinsuke ci pensa. “Ho dormito sei ore e mezza” è la risposta che decide di dare. Perché ammettere di aver avuto dei pensieri non molto maturi e di aver voluto chiamare Alan nel bel mezzo della notte non gli sembra qualcosa che vorrebbe dire a sua nonna. Abbassa lo sguardo, per controllare di aver sistemato tutto per andare a lavoro. Il cappello sta sul pavimento vicino a lui e deve sistemarsi i guanti sulle mani. “Non sono stanco, nonna.”

La nonna sorride. “Ci sono vari tipi di stanchezza” gli ricorda. 

Shinsuke scrolla le spalle e lega i guanti intorno al polso, perché non gli cadano dalle mani. “Non ti devi preoccupare, nonna. Non sono un bambino.” Anche perché per lui, il suo benessere fisico e mentale è importante. Non sa perché tutti pensino il contrario, ma la verità è che Shinsuke ci tiene molto al suo corpo, sa quanto è importante lavarlo e prendersene cura, non lo lascerebbe mai in condizioni disastrose, non collasserebbe mai in mezzo ai campi. Prende il cappello, per metterselo in testa. 

“Un po’ lo sei” risponde lei, facendogli cadere il cappello sulle spalle (meno male che Shinsuke lo ha già legato al collo) e scompigliandogli i capelli che lei stessa aveva appena pettinato. Shinsuke aggrotta le sopracciglia, la nonna ride piano. “Quando eri piccolo, le prime settimane in cui i tuoi genitori lavoravano i campi, non riuscivi a dormire bene.” Lo dice come se questo fosse un tassello mancante nella testa di suo nipote, ma, a dirla tutta, Shinsuke non ha proprio capito perché parlare di questa cosa proprio adesso. Ne devono davvero parlare proprio adesso? Era una cosa imbarazzante.

Shinsuke sbatte le palpebre, la nonna gli passa le mani sotto gli occhi, massaggiando la parte di pelle su cui deve aver pensato che ci siano delle occhiaie, o una sfumatura un po’ più scura. 

“Nonna” la chiama lui con una smorfia sulle labbra. Le prende il polso, con tutta la delicatezza che ha in corpo e le sorride. “Oggi cucino io, va bene?”

La nonna scuote la testa. “Il giorno in cui mangerò il tuo pesce senza sapore, sarà il giorno in cui avrai ucciso tua nonna.”

Shinsuke sospira, tirando la testa in avanti.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


È il diciottesimo giorno su duecentocinquantasei.

Quel che gli piace del riso è che devono esserci delle condizioni speciali per farlo germogliare. L’acqua che deve coprire almeno cinque centimetri, i nutrienti che devono esserci nel terreno, gli piace anche il fatto che richiede, il chicco di riso, delle temperature elevate per poter crescere con forza. In Giappone, non tutte le regioni possono adempiere a queste condizioni. Da Tokyo in su, a un certo punto dell’anno nevica ed è impossibile per loro fare una seconda raccolta. Può succedere anche qui che nevichi, ma le probabilità sono più basse e i raccolti estivi sono così abbondanti da non aver nessun problema ad immagazzinare il riso. Ed eppure, nonostante le condizioni che non si possono essere trovate e nonostante i campi sempre più piccoli per la sua produzione, il riso è il piatto base della cucina giapponese. 

Shinsuke tiene la schiena china, mentre strappa le erbacce. Riesce a vedere il suo riflesso nell’acqua e poi uno strato di terra marrone scura sotto l’acqua. Ed è forse una delle viste più belle che lui stesso possa immaginare. In tutto, la sua famiglia ha cinque risaie. Questa è stata affidata a Shinsuke e ad alcuni suoi cugini. Si occupano di piantare e seguire le piantine in momenti diversi. Ad esempio, i genitori di Shinsuke inizieranno la semina il mese prossimo e alcuni suoi zii inizieranno tra due mesi e altri suoi zii tra tre e altri ancora tra quattro. Questo dovrebbe aiutarli a coprire possibili geli e anche una domanda di riso elevata. È una questione di divisione del lavoro. E una delle più grandi fortune che gli siano capitate è che a lui le risaie piacciono tantissimo, così come gli piace lavorare la terra, seguire dei ritmi ben stabiliti.

Shinsuke ha fatto i suoi compiti a casa, queste cose le sa. Cerca di strappare le piantine dalla radice, usa la forza nelle braccia, prova a non fare male alle piantine.

Proprio perché le condizioni che detta il riso per crescere sono così difficili da adempiere, sono nate tutte le leggende e le divinità che oggi tutti loro conoscono. Shinsuke ci pensa molto a questa cosa. Sua nonna è sempre stata molto legata alle figure delle divinità. Le piace dire che loro ci guardano e le piace andare ai _matsuri,_ dice che è lì che presenti davvero la persona che stai frequentando, e le piacciono quei festival, perché ci sono tutti quei riti che sono sempre stati gli stessi. Si suona il _taiko_ quest’anno, come si è suonato l’anno scorso, o due anni fa, o anche cinquanta anni fa. I _matsuri_ non cambiano, i festival nemmeno e forse nemmeno le divinità. È questo che piace alla nonna, e che piace anche a Shinsuke. La ripetitività. Il rito. La sicurezza. 

Prima della stagione della semina, c’è un _matsuri_ che avviene nel fiume in secca. Quel fiume, se gli dei saranno di buon umore e felici di aiutare i poveri esseri umani incapaci di modificare il clima e l’ambiente, durante la stagione invernale, grazie alle piogge, dovrebbe riempirsi d’acqua. L’acqua è una benedizione. E tutti loro ne sarebbero stati molto contenti. Eccetera eccetera eccetera. A Shinsuke tutto questo sembra superstizione senza alcun fondamento, ma, come ha già detto, gli piace davvero tanto l’idea di un rituale. 

Ha detto ad Alan, una volta, durante il loro terzo anno, che in realtà l’essere umano è più che capace di trasformare l’ambiente intorno a lui e, sembra, anche il clima, anche se in peggio. Erano seduti su una collina, l’erba verde sotto di loro, mentre aspettavano gli annuali fuochi d’artificio, con la squadra del tempo intorno a loro, gridando, litigando come se non ci fosse un domani. Sarebbe stato il loro ultimo _matsuri_ tutti insieme. A Shinsuke si stringeva un po’ il cuore. La sua squadra era - _è._ La sua squadra è il suo orgoglio più grande, alla fine. Avrebbe voluto accompagnarli ancora per un po’ nella loro crescita, ma non sono cose possibili, queste, a quanto pare. Shinsuke non potrebbe vivere in città. La città la detesta, non sa mai dove mettersi, odia l’assenza di stagioni. 

Ad Alan tutto questo, l’idea di Shinsuke sul matsuri e anche sull’idea del cambiamento che l’uomo porta nel mondo, era sembrato molto arrogante. Lui invece non potrebbe vivere per sempre in campagna. Troppi sguardi diffidenti, troppe persone che si rifiutano di vederlo per davvero e, certo, la mancanza di pallavolo gli toglierebbe gran parte di quello che lui vuole essere. Secondo Alan, però, ci sono cose che fanno parte della tradizione e che non puoi perdere, a meno che tu non voglia perdere una parte della tua identità.

A nessuno dei due piaceva il loro motto di squadra. Non abbiamo bisogno di ricordi. Sì, invece. Sì, ne avevano bisogno. Dovevano partire dai loro ricordi, per migliorare. Ma questa non è una conversazione che loro due hanno fatto in quel momento. Shinsuke aveva girato la testa verso Alan e aveva inclinato un po’ la testa e Alan aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e gli aveva chiesto se aveva qualcosa in faccia, con una mezza risata.

Shinsuke si alza in piedi e stira la schiena, per riposarla un po’ dalla posizione china. Sopra di loro non c’è il sole, ma solo delle nuvole grigie. Pioverà. Di sicuro. Basta che la temperatura non scenda. Non sia mai che una nevicata improvvisa uccida tutto questo duro lavoro. Shinsuke sospira.

In quel momento, mentre aspettavano i fuochi d’artificio e mentre la loro squadra stava facendo l’idiota e gridando, Shinsuke aveva ricevuto da chissà quale testa, chissà quale corpo, la voglia improvvisa di prendere la mano di Alan e poi baciargli la guancia. E la cosa peggiore era che mentre si stava dicendo che no, non era una cosa che doveva fare, il suo corpo si era mosso da solo ed era tornato seduto con un improvviso sentimento di panico e la testa vuota. Nessun pensiero. Si era tirato indietro, lasciando la mano di Alan e si era concentrato sul cielo, in cui, dopo pochi secondi, sarebbero fioriti fuochi d’artificio, decine e decine di fuochi d’artificio. Alan aveva sorriso e gli aveva lasciato fingere che non fosse successo niente. 

Il vero problema con Alan è che Shinsuke con lui smette di seguire il suo modo di essere ed è una cosa spaventosa. Provare dei sentimenti così forti che ti spingono ad agire senza pensare, senza nemmeno avere il tempo per pensare è spaventoso. 

A posteriori, Shinsuke ha provato a spiegare quel suo gesto in svariati modi. La sua teoria più accreditata del tempo era che lui è sempre stato carente di metodi efficaci per dimostrare il suo affetto, quindi aveva fatto quello che pensava fosse un gesto immediato per farsi capire senza dire niente (anche perché non avrebbe trovato parole che lo aiutassero ad esprimersi). Ma stava solo razionalizzando. Non stava ascoltando quello che doveva ascoltare.

Ha sprecato tempo. Se fosse stato meno ingenuo in quel momento, sarebbe stato più sicuro nel momento della partenza di Alan. 

Shinsuke aggrotta le sopracciglia. C’è una volpe. Sbuffa. C’è la volpe. Si gira verso di lei e unisce le mani, per poi fare un mezzo inchino. La volpe, in mezzo all’erba alta sul rialzamento che porta alla strada, alza il muso e fa il suo verso stridolo, guaiola, sembra star ridendo. Gira su se stessa e si accomoda sull’erba, continuando a guardare Shinsuke.

“Oh!” esclama il cugino Toshio, pochi metri lontano da lui. “È arrivata la tua compagna di merenda. Vuol dire che è ora di mangiare!”

Shinsuke gli lancia uno sguardo veloce, per poi tornare a guardare la volpe. Compagna di merenda, dicono loro. Eh. Ed eppure sono stati tutti cresciuti a pane e leggende. Si muove in mezzo all’acqua, attento a non calpestare le piantine. È strano che solo Shinsuke abbia pensato ai messaggeri di Inari.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


È il ventitreesimo giorno su duecentocinquantasei.

Shinsuke posa le tazze di tè sul tavolino di fronte alla televisione, per poi passarla a sua nonna, che non fa altro che indicare la televisione e sussurrare: “Oh, ma quello è davvero Alan.” Come se fosse la prima partita ufficiale che vedono con lui. Ma a Shinsuke non dà fastidio come cosa, quindi sistema i piattini e i biscottini, per poi portarsi alle labbra la tazza con tè caldo. 

Shinsuke infila le gambe nel kotatsu e si sente già molto meglio di quanto non si sentisse pochi secondi prima. Ha le spalle rigide per lo sforzo e un po’ di mal di schiena. Deve sistemare la sua postura. Ha già chiesto consiglio a Toshio. E vedere Alan lo rilassa, anche se solo in una partita e se Alan non può vedere lui.

In famiglia, Shinsuke viene molto spesso preso in giro a causa delle sue abitudini. Dicono che è strano che continui ad allenarsi a pallavolo, anche se non era mai entrato in campo una partita ufficiale prima del terzo anno e anche se, dopo il diploma, non aveva giocato con nessuna squadra. La nonna sospira sempre e parla di come i giovani d’oggi esprimano amore nello stesso modo in cui lo facevano i giovani di ieri, come lei. Si è seduta sul portico, l’ultima volta, mentre Shinsuke teneva le braccia ben alzate per non perdere il suo controllo della palla, e si era portata una mano sulla guancia, con fare teatrale. Quando Shinsuke le aveva chiesto cosa stesse pensando, la nonna aveva sospirato e scrollato le spalle.

Alan ha l’espressione concentrata, quando viene inquadrato dalla telecamera. Tiene la schiena curva, ha ben piantati i piedi sul pavimento, così come tiene ben aperte le braccia, per poter seguire ogni movimento in campo. “Ojiro” dice il commentatore in televisione e Shinsuke sbatte le palpebre seguendo i movimenti sul campo. “Sembra in ottima forma.” E Alan schiaccia a terra, senza perdere tempo, con tutta la forza che ha. È sempre stato elegante, lui, sempre stato spaventoso nella sua potenza. Lo inquadrano. Alan si passa un braccio sul labbro, per asciugarsi il sudore.

Ha delle occhiaie. Shinsuke sente di star ritirando le labbra e di averle rese una linea sottile, mentre il pensiero si pianta nella sua testa e germoglia con tutte le conseguenze che porta. Alan ha delle occhiaie. Le riesce a vedere. Non vuole prendere il telecomando e tornare indietro e guardare meglio, ma le ha viste, è sicuro di quello che ha visto e ha lasciato la tazza a mezz’aria, con le dita che quasi vanno a fuoco per quanto è calda la tazza, ma è sicuro di quello che ha visto.

Sbatte le palpebre e si sente mordere l’interno della guancia con insistenza. Alan ha le occhiaie. Non sta dormendo le sue sette ore e mezza quotidiane? Cosa fa invece di dormire? Perché non si sta prendendo cura di sé? Non lo sa che è una cosa importante? 

Se Shinsuke avesse un qualche momento libero, adesso, prenderebbe il treno o l’aereo e volerebbe fino a Tokyo per tirargli le orecchie e dirgli che lo sta facendo preoccupare. In forma. _In forma_ dice il commentatore, Alan non sembra in forma agli occhi di Shinsuke. Sì, è vero, è rimasto un giocatore forte, la sua potenza non sembra avere eguali in campo ed è soprattutto grazie a questa che non viene quasi mai murato, ma i suoi movimenti sono tutto tranne che precisi, sta facendo davvero tanti movimenti inutili, non sta pensando.

Shinsuke aggrotta le sopracciglia e lascia la tazza sul tavolino. Deglutisce. Deve darsi una calmata. Smettere di pensare e comportarsi come un idiota con la testa calda e problemi di controllo. Lui non è così. Quindi. Deve bere il suo tè e calmarsi. 

“Ha fatto punto!” esclama la nonna, unendo le mani, per imitare un applauso. Sembra starsi divertendo, lei. È una buona cosa. Perfetto. “Alan è proprio un bravo ragazzo.”

Shinsuke le lancia uno sguardo veloce. “Già” risponde. Assottiglia lo sguardo, seguendo la partita sullo schermo. Quando la telecamera si focalizza su Alan, controlla il suo viso e i suoi movimenti, ma la sua impressione non cambia molto. 

Prende il cellulare dalla tasca e si sbriga a digitare un messaggio. _Cosa è cambiato?_ gli chiede nel messaggio. Non sta parlando soltanto della partita, certo, ma pensa che per ora sia questo quello che vuole chiedergli. Quei movimenti… quel modo di giocare… non ha quella scintilla. C’è qualcosa che non va. Shinsuke abbassa lo sguardo. Lui sa cos’è cambiato, ma vuole dare l’impressione ad Alan che non ci siano differenze tra il loro giocare insieme al liceo e il suo giocare da professionista (da solo). Dovrebbe aiutarlo sapere che lo sta guardando. Shinsuke guarda tutte le partite di Alan, sempre. 

Si stropiccia un occhio e sente sua nonna accarezzargli la schiena e prendergli la testa, per tirarlo verso di lei e farlo sdraiare sul pavimento. “Ah” dice a bassa voce, mentre gli accarezza la testa. “Sembri molto stanco, ma a volte basta stringere un po’ i denti e tutto si sistemerà nel miglior modo possibile.”

Shinsuke non è stanco.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


È il ventisettesimo giorno su decentocinquantasei. Mancano duecentoventinove giorni alla stagione insieme ad Alan e ventisei giorni alla pausa invernale della stagione sportiva. Shinsuke è anche troppo contento di questa cosa. Si sente quasi in colpa a sentirsi così felice per una cosa così… mondana, come il ritorno del proprio ragazzo. Sembra essere una di quelle cose che direbbe un’eroina tragica in qualche opera teatrale, mentre aspetta il proprio amato su una scogliera, guardando il mare in tempesta.

Shinsuke quasi ride all’idea. Che stupidaggine. Lui ha così tante altre cose da fare, non può certo stare ad aspettare Alan. 

Prende il suo onigiri e guarda le risaie, che riflettono il cielo grigio. Non fa troppo freddo e non dovrebbe nevicare. Sembra proprio il tempo ideale per il riso. Di solito non piantano durante il periodo autunnale e invernale, perché non sanno come il tempo potrebbe comportarsi. A gennaio potrebbe nevicare e tutti i semi che hanno piantato potrebbero andare sprecati. Ma l’anno scorso sono stati fortunati, la produzione è stata abbondante e sarebbe stato un peccato non approfittarne. Se anche gelasse (si spera di no) potrebbero arginare i danni e, comunque, stanno costruendo le serre proprio per non doversi trovare davanti un problema simile. I campi usati per la semina primaverile sono diversi, poi e sono stati lasciati a riposare. Hanno pensato a tutto. Non possono fare altro se non sperare in bene.

Alan, per telefono, gli ha detto tu _hai pensato a tutto, sono sicuro_ _che i tuoi cugini a queste cose non importava._ E poi aveva riso. _Devi dormire, Alan, devi dormire,_ era stata la risposta che gli ha dato Shinsuke. 

Se Alan non dorme, per quale motivo si trova laggiù? Per perdere? Deve prendersi cura del suo corpo, soprattutto perché è grazie a quello che ha un lavoro che gli piace. Alan lo aveva ascoltato rimproverarlo, senza rispondere. Shinsuke era più arrabbiato di non averlo saputo prima che Alan non stava dormendo, piuttosto che per il fatto in sé. Ed era arrabbiato, adesso ancora un po’ infastidito, perché in tutte quelle notti insonni che Alan ha passato da solo a Tokyo, non ha pensato neanche una volta di mandargli un messaggio, o di chiamarlo. Certo, questo non glielo ha detto. Che bambino petulante sarebbe sembrato, altrimenti? No. Meglio concentrarsi su quello che poteva dire. E Alan aveva aspettato, con pazienza, che lui finisse, prima di rispondere con un: _anch’io ti amo._

Che okay, però: _non era quello di cui stavamo parlando,_ gli aveva ricordato Shisuke.

Shinsuke sbuffa, dividendo il suo onigiri con la parte di solo riso e poi la parte con riso e pesce e offre la seconda parte alla volpe che viene a trovarlo ogni tanto e che veglia sulle risaie, come se queste fossero sue. Deve amarle molto, deve pensare a questo posto come la sua casa.

Le volpi sono legate a Inari per un errore del linguaggio. Shinsuke ci pensa sempre a questa cosa. Le kitsune e le volpi sono legate, secondo le leggende, perché hanno fatto un errore durante le trascrizioni della divinità dell’agricoltura. Così come Inari è stato legato alla divinità per puro errore di un mano dell’Ottocento (senza il mille davanti). Il riso e le volpi e i templi sono quindi legati da un errore fortuito che è diventato importante per la formazione di un’identità culturale.

Shinsuke si gira verso la strada e, se aguzza bene lo sguardo, può vedere, ai piedi di una collina tutta verde un _torii_ che dovrebbe portare a un tempio. Non sa da quanto tempo in questo paesino si coltivi il riso, o da quanto tempo quel tempio si sollevi tra le risaie, ma di sicuro non si trovano lì per caso. 

Shinsuke alza una mano, per far sapere alla volpe che avrebbe provato ad accarezzarla. E la volpe è troppo presa a mangiare per dire o fare qualcosa. Vista così, sembra solo un cane. Shinsuke davvero non capisce perché lui le piaccia tanto e perché si avvicini soltanto a lui. Gli accarezza la testa e la guarda alzare il muso, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Un canide rimane sempre un canide. La volpe perde quasi subito interesse e torna a mangiare.

Secondo la sua famiglia, lui è un favorito delle divinità. Perché si muove e parla e agisce come una divinità shintoista vorrebbe e deve essere per questo che le risaie vanno bene, quando lui se ne occupa. È una teoria molto ingenua. Le risaie vanno bene perché Shinsuke fa quello che deve fare e niente di meno, ma capisce il loro bisogno di mettere in mezzo le divinità, quando si trovano davanti a un cambiamento, quindi non ha mai risposto niente, soprattutto perché ha paura che questo vorrebbe dire dare un dolore alla sua nonna.

Se fosse vero che Shinsuke è un favorito delle divinità, poi… Shinsuke aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Se è vero che sei una messaggera di Inari” le sussurra, portandosi alla bocca l’onigiri. “Il portatore di riso non è poi così lontano.”

Un portatore di riso che protegge il tempio. Presa alla lettera, Inari potrebbe essere anche lui, o Toshio. Non sa se le risaie davvero proteggano qualcosa, o se lui stesso possa proteggere qualcosa, ma è abbastanza sicuro che questo sia qualcosa che ha meno importanza della storia stessa. 

“Se è vero che sei una messaggera dell’Inari, e se funziona così per davvero, posso chiederti di regalarmi qualche giorno in più?” chiede a voce ancora più bassa. Che cosa imbarazzante. Lo è da pensare, figuriamoci da dire. Ma va bene. Non c’è nessuno intorno a lui. Sa che qualcuno lo sta guardando, sempre, ma queste non sono cose che lui non ha già, in un modo o nell’altro, fatto capire. “Non dico tutti gli anni. Solo -qualche giorno in più quest’anno.”

Chiude gli occhi e si passa due dita sulla fronte. Che bambino. Aveva fatto una richiesta simile, quando era piccolo, ora che lo ricorda. Qualche giorno in più. Non che loro tornino prima e nemmeno che smettano di andarsene. Ma forse che rimangano per un po’ più di tempo. Pochi giorni, poche ore, basta che abbiano un po’ più di tempo insieme.

La volpe guaiola. Sembra mettersi a ridere. Si libera della carezza di Shinsuke e scappa via. 

Che strano. 

È la prima volta che fa una cosa del genere.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


È il trentatreesimo giorno su duecentocinquantasei, quando Shinsuke si sta stirando la schiena, buttato fuori dalla cucina da sua nonna e, mentre sospira, andando verso il salotto, vede Alan all’entrata con una valigia e una mano alzata per salutarlo.

Questo è impossibile, grida la testa di Shinsuke quasi subito, perché la pausa invernale inizierà tra ventuno giorni (ha fatto il conto) e prima di venire a trovare lui, Alan deve andare dalla sua famiglia, per qualche giorno, perché era così che avevano deciso di fare. Per la famiglia Ojiro il Natale è importante e Shinsuke poteva sopportare di non stare con Alan per la Vigilia, se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione. Mancano ventuno giorni, più qualche altro giorno, quindi non può essere possibile che Alan sia all’entrata di casa sua, con quella sua espressione idiota. Deve star delirando, forse dovrebbe andare a sdraiarsi. 

L’altra parte del suo cervello non fa che gridargli, però, che Alan è lì. È lì. Che lo stavano aspettando da trentatrè giorni. Che che cosa stava aspettando per correre verso di lui e abbracciarlo? Non era quello che volevano?

Shinsuke si guarda intorno e fa un singolo passo in avanti. Sente tutto il suo corpo paralizzato dall’indecisione. Non sa davvero cosa dovrebbe fare a questo punto. Forse… Sbatte le palpebre e non ha nemmeno acceso la luce. Potrebbe essere una specie di allucinazione visiva, o il suo occhio che ha scambiato Alan per una giacca. Non è pazzo. Ha dormito abbastanza ore e ha mangiato bene. Non gli fa male nessuna parte del corpo, negli ultimi due giorni ha riposato, visto che il tempo della semina è finito ed è sicuro di non avere le allucinazioni. Fa un altro passo in avanti. “Alan?” chiede. Non ha nemmeno abbastanza immaginazione per vedere Alan lì, in piedi con quella tuta sportiva che deve essere quella dei Tachibana Red Falcons. Shinsuke fa un altro passo in avanti.

“Sorpresa” sussurra Alan, alzando le mani come se dovesse tirare dei coriandoli. “Ci hanno dato una settimana libera prima dell’allenamento intensivo e ho pensato perché no?”

Shinsuke apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non gli viene in mente niente, fa gli ultimi passi che lo separano da Alan, rimanendo sul pavimento di legno, poco prima dello scalino sotto cui tengono tutte le scarpe e le pantofole e allunga le braccia, per tirarlo giù, verso di lui e abbracciarlo. Sente Alan ridere e gli stringe la testa con ancora più forza. È qui. Lo sente che è qui. Riesce a toccarlo. Sente il suo odore (deve essere molto stanco)(ha un retrogusto di sudore)(lo sanno tutti che è scomodo l'aereo)(lo deve buttare in bagno il prima possibile, metterlo a letto, ma adesso…) e, come ha fatto in quello che gli sembra essere davvero tanto tempo fa, gli bacia la testa. Si alza in punta di piedi per baciargli la fronte, ma arriva solo all’altezza degli occhi e quindi gli bacia quelli. Ha intenzione di baciargli tutto il viso. Se è qui per davvero, ha intenzione di baciargli ogni parte del corpo, con la stessa devozione con cui cura i suoi germogli di riso, fino a che entrambi non si stuferanno e vorranno fare altro.

Ci sono ancora quelle occhiaie. Shinsuke pensa che potrebbe fare come sua nonna. Potrebbe baciarle via, o massaggiarle via. Piano piano. Con delicatezza. 

“Quest’anno sono centosedici giorni che possiamo passare insieme” gli fa sapere Alan, mentre Shinsuke gli bacia il naso. Posa le mani sui lati del viso di Shinsuke e unisce le loro fronti. “Abbiamo i nostri giorni in più.”

Shinsuke posa una mano su quella di Alan. “Ti devi fare una doccia” risponde.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sette giorni con Alan passano troppo in fretta. Sono già al quinto e Shinsuke ha questa stupida voglia di rallentare le ore del giorno, perché fare le commissioni con Alan, oppure anche solo sentirlo parlare mentre sistemano gli attrezzi del giardino, alzargli la palla perché schiacci, così come riceve le sue schiacciate è divertente. Trovarlo in casa quando torna la sera è rassicurante, e prendersi cura di lui è rilassante. Ma avevano già fatto i loro conti e questi sono giorni che sono stati loro regalati e che Shinsuke non riempirà di lagne su quanto vorrebbe che ce ne fossero di più. Non è così arrogante. 

Tiene la mano di Alan tra le sue e sente il mento di lui sulla spalla, mentre gli mette lo smalto sulle unghie, perché si rafforzino e non si rompano quando gioca a pallavolo. L’odore di Alan è mischiato con il suo. Di solito, Alan odora di biscotti. Forse lavanda o vaniglia, è molto attento a queste cose. E ora c’è un retrogusto in lui, che ricorda la casa di Shinsuke. E lui ne è inebriato, adesso che sono in questa posizione, con Alan accovacciato tutto intorno a Shinsuke. 

Se avesse meno autocontrollo, adesso Shinsuke butterebbe via lo smalto e si girerebbe di lato per tornare a baciare Alan fino a non avere più forze. Ma Shinsuke sa trattenersi e sa mettere le priorità al posto giusto. Le mani di Alan sono più importanti di quanto lo possa essere un bacio rubato. 

Hanno entrambi le mani piene di calli, solo che Alan li ha intorno al palmo della mano. Shinsuke li ricorda tutti, riuscirebbe a disegnarli a occhi chiusi e riconoscerli anche senza guardare. Sa sempre quando ce ne sono di nuovi e gli ha dato una crema da mettersi, perché la pelle non si strappi e Alan non si faccia davvero male. Se c’è qualcosa che un atleta di vergogna a mostrare, allora quelle devono essere le mani, nello stesso modo in cui una ballerina non mostra i suoi piedi e le atlete di corsa ad ostacoli non mostrano le gambe. Le ferite di battaglia, per quanto possano sembrare nobili, appartangono solo a noi e a quei pochi a cui vogliamo mostrarle. 

Alan, in questo momento, è in una posizione di fragilità. E si è permesso di farlo solo perché loro due stanno insieme. Potergli mettere quello smalto, perché le unghie non gli si spezzino, è un onore che Shinsuke non vuole perdere. È uno dei suoi privilegi.

Shinsuke lancia uno sguardo veloce ad Alan, che alza gli occhi verso di lui. Le sue occhiaie sono scomparse. Sono cinque giorni che Shinsuke lo vede dormire anche più di otto ore. Deve aver recuperato quasi tutto il sonno arretrato. Ma non può volare fino a qui, per poter dormire. Dovrebbe poterlo fare ovunque lui vada. 

“Per dormire bene” gli dice, tornando a concentrarsi sulle mani di Alan. “Devi anche smettere di giocare con il cellulare quando sei a letto. Prova questo. Ti ho visto in televisione, qualche settimana fa e mi sei sembrato molto stanco. Devi prenderti cura di te stesso.”

“Uhm” è l’unica risposta che esce dalle labbra di Alan. 

Shinsuke fa una smorfia e tira indietro la testa, per strofinare il viso contro i capelli di Alan. Cosa c’è? Che succede? Che mi vuoi dire? È questo che vuole comunicare. Alan gira la testa e gli bacia le labbra. Tira giù la mano libera, per cingere il corpo di Shinsuke e avvicinarlo a lui e poi lo bacia di nuovo, con dolcezza, con quella delicatezza che Shinsuke ha trovato soltanto in Alan. I suoi baci accarezzano le labbra. I suoi baci sono quelli di qualcuno che è abituato a pazientare e che desidera aspettare. 

È ingiusto. Alan sa che effetto ha su Shinsuke. Lo sa che ogni suo movimento e gesto di affetto lo fa sciogliere tra le sue braccia, quindi, davvero, che lo faccia proprio adesso è ingiusto. Shinsuke muove le labbra seguendo Alan, si lascia scivolare tra le sue braccia, chiude gli occhi e sente il loro odore e quella carezza e le loro mani unite e c’è una vocina nella sua testa che gli dice ah, così rovinerete lo smalto, e c’è una voce ancora più forte nella sua testa che grida è Alan! sta baciando Alan! e, ancora un’altra parte di lui che… 

“Sto dicendo sul serio” mormora, con la voce roca, cercando di zittire quella stupida voce che continua a ripetergli Alan! Alan! Alan! “Devi prenderti cura del tuo corpo. Devi dormire tanto e bene per poter giocare.” Non gli ha lasciato andare la mano, quindi il suo lavoro non è stato rovinato. Bene. Shinsuke sente le guance andargli in fiamme e la voce in testa che gli grida buuuu!, ma ci sono cose che devono essere discusse prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa vogliano fare.

Tornano nella loro posizione iniziale, con Alan e il suo mento posato sulla spalla di Shinsuke e Shinsuke tra le sue gambe, che cerca di riprendere il suo lavoro con lo smalto. 

“Perché non mi hai mai chiamato alle due del mattino?” gli chiede Alan. Tiene lo sguardo puntato sulle loro mani. Si morde il labbro inferiore. “Ci son state notti in cui pensavo volessi farlo.”

“Sei un atleta” ripete per l’ennesima volta Shinsuke. Sente ancora il caldo alle guance e alla base del collo. Detesta essere così razionale. Prende un respiro profondo. Passa lo smalto sull’unghia del mignolo e controlla l’effetto, inclinando un po’ la testa. “Se ti chiamassi alle due del mattino, non avrei nessun rispetto per te o per quello che vuoi fare della tua vita. Per questo non ti ho mai chiamato.”

“Avresti voluto farlo?” chiede Alan.

Shinsuke sbatte le palpebre. Quasi tutti i giorni. Tutte le notti. Ogni volta che vede il cellulare. Ogni volta che lo vede in una partita ufficiale. Sono sentimenti troppo forti, questi, per metterli in sole parole. Se fosse potuto tornare indietro, direbbe al se stesso del liceo di non perdere tempo, di creare una relazione con Alan prima dell’ultimo anno, perché ci sono troppe cose da fare, troppe conversazioni da avere, troppi segreti da scoprire e loro non hanno il tempo. Centonove giorni non sono tanti e Shinsuke vorrebbe essere al fianco di Alan sempre. Ma non sa come dire una cosa del genere. Non sa come riassumere il tutto. “Sì” risponde, ma lo sa anche lui che non è sufficiente.

“Io amo guardarti nelle tue risaie. Quando mi vedi c’è un momento in cui ti giri e mi saluti e io penso a quanto sono fortunato a essere stato scelto da te. Perché sei uno tosto da convincere tu eh. A volte mi sento come se stessi facendo gli esami di ammissione quando sono con te. E mi chiedo sarò passato? Avrò deluso Shinsuke?”

Come se Alan potesse deludere Shinsuke in qualche modo. Sbuffa. Che idiota.

Alan ride piano. “Non sono triste che tu ami le tue risaie e io la pallavolo e che questa cosa ci porti in due posti diversi. Io amo il te che ama queste campagne. Amo il te che sei qui. Solo che vorrei stare con te mentre tu sei tu. E mi manchi. Ed è difficile dormire, se mi manchi. A volte vorrei solo stare così. Con te. Se mi chiamassi -non m’importa l’ora. A volte voglio solo sentirti.”

“Noi ci chiamiamo spesso” gli ricorda Shinsuke, ma ha capito il senso del discorso. In questi giorni, Alan ha dormito bene. Si è infilato in camera di Shinsuke e hanno dormito nello stesso futon, coi piedi intrecciati e quella serenità che Shinsuke aveva dimenticato. Ha capito quello che gli voleva dire. Anche lui dorme meglio, con Alan accanto.

Alan sospira e Shinsuke gli tiene ancora la mano tra le mani. L’avvicina alla labbra e la bacia, per poi girarsi e -beh, il piano iniziale era di baciare Alan sulle labbra ma, lui si è arricciato contro la sua spalla, stringendolo come se avesse paura di lasciarlo andare. 

Shinsuke non cambia nemmeno espressione. Lui sa che effetto fa ad Alan e, a volte, gli piace essere ingiusto.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


È il centoventesimo giorno su duecentocinquantasei quando Shinsuke decide che quella volpe è, per forza, una messaggera di Inari. E che Inari, in un qualche modo esiste per davvero, anche se non sul serio. O, non lo sa, può essere come può non essere, ma ha come la sensazione che questa volpe riesca a capire quando lui è sovrappensiero ed è come se riuscisse a capire quando sta pensando ad Alan. Non compare in altri giorni. Non compare quando Shinsuke è così stanco da non riuscire a pensare. La volpe deve essere, in qualche modo, legata ad Alan.

Alan è l’unica persona, al di fuori della nonna, che riesce a far ridere Shinsuke e, quando questa volpe guaiola —è come se sentisse Alan. Non sa come spiegarlo.

Shinsuke si sdraia sul prato e ha la schiena a pezzi, sente le mani pulsare e non ha la forza nemmeno di muoversi, figurarsi riuscire a tornare a casa. E gli viene in mente quel suo primo incontro con Alan, quando andavano al liceo e lui era già una stella della pallavolo. 

Raccontata così, sembra che Shinsuke non faccia che pensare ad Alan, e forse è anche vero. È stato felice di passare con lui le vacanze invernali e il suo odore, mischiato con quella del terriccio e dell’erba bagnata. È stato felice di sentire la sua testa sul petto e di potergli baciare la testa ogni volta che voleva. È stato felice di salire su degli scalini, girarsi e dirgli che si sarebbero baciati stando alla stessa altezza, se fosse rimasto lì. È stato felice di sentire Alan parlargli di tutto, dai suoi compagni di squadra, a quello che faceva nelle serate invernali in città. Le stagioni si sentono solo, in città, gli ha detto Alan, non si vedono, come invece succede qui. E ne è meravigliato, perché loro sono cresciuti in città e la neve non attaccava poi così bene e gli alberi che fiorivano stavano da una sola parte della strada, o nei parchi.

È stato così felice che aveva paura che sarebbe morto, quando Alan è andato via. Ma la vita ha continuato a scorrere e gli manca, ma non gli manca con la stessa disperazione, adesso. Shinsuke era sicuro che, a un certo punto della loro lontananza, Alan si sarebbe dimenticato di lui, perché stanno insieme da poco, certe relazioni non riescono a superare la lontananza. Adesso si fida di più della memoria di Alan. Hanno passato insieme del tempo. Si sono tenuti per mano. Si sono baciati. Hanno dormito nello stesso futon, anche se era scomodo e nessuno dei due si è lamentato. Che cosa imbarazzante. E ora può essere infantile, lui. Può chiamare Alan la notte, se ne ha voglia, e sentirlo parlare di come gli abbiano rubato i Ritz Craker o di come non sia riuscito ancora a trovare le tende giuste, per non far entrare la luce in casa.

Alan gli dice sempre che dovrebbe andarlo a trovare. Shinsuke dice sempre che Alan dovrebbe venire da lui. Ed entrambi non vedono l’ora che questi duecentocinquatasei giorni finiscano.

Durante il loro primo incontro, in palestra, Shinsuke ricorda come Alan abbia fatto cadere la palla vicino a lui. L’aveva fatta rotolare e inseguita.Avevano preso la palla nello stesso momento e Alan si era tirato indietro, come se fosse stato scottato da qualcosa. Aveva le mani mangiucchiate, ai tempi. Aveva proprio quel brutto vizio di mangiarsi le unghie e strapparsi le pellicine delle dita, eppure non sembrava essere un tipo poi così nervoso, o ansioso. 

La volpe gli odora il viso e Shinsuke arriccia il naso, ma non si muove dalla sua posizione. Allunga le braccia invece, per accarezzare la volpe, piano piano, senza farle paura. “Anche Alan era sempre spaventato” le confessa a bassa voce. 

Era per questo che si mangiava le unghie. Era terrorizzato dall’idea di toccare qualcuno e venire rifiutato. Doveva essere per il colore della sua pelle, o per come lo avevano trattato i bambini quando era molto piccolo, Shinsuke non può saperlo con sicurezza. Ma la prima volta che gli ha preso la mano, i palmi di Alan erano sudatissimi e lui sembrava pronto a sentire delle cose terribili. Quando Shinsuke gli ha baciato il dorso della mano, Alan si è sciolto. e Shinsuke avrebbe voluto alzarsi in punta di piedi e baciarlo, baciarlo, continuare a baciarlo. Basta così poco per farlo sentire amato. Basta così poco per venire amato da lui. 

Shinsuke continua ad accarezzare la volpe e si inumidisce le labbra.

Sta iniziando a fare meno freddo e il lavoro nelle risaie sta iniziando a essere tanto. Ma anche questo è importante per lui. Alan e le risaie hanno la stessa importanza per lui (e ha scoperto che la pallavolo e Shinsuke hanno la stessa importanza per Alan), quindi glielo deve dire.

“Grazie” dice alla volpe, che si sdraia sul dorso accanto a lui. Shinsuke ancora non crede che sia proprio reale questa sotie dell’Inari e non crede che sia giusto dare dei fardelli così grandi e pesanti come è la speranza a delle povere volpi ma -non vuole rendere triste sua nonna. Tiene la voce bassa, spera che nessuno lo stia ascoltando o guardando, in questo momento. “Per la settimana che ci hai regalato, grazie e… se sei veramente la sua messaggera… se è davvero come penso, dì ad Alan che io lo amo. Tantissimo. Con tutto quello che ho e… come lui ci protegge, io voglio proteggere lui.”

La volpe si muove sull’erba, come se si stesse grattando sull’erba e Shinsuke alza un lato delle labbra.

Infatti.

Sta passando troppo tempo con sua nonna. Accarezza ancora una volta la volpe. “Non importa” mormora. “Vedrò di dirglielo io.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


È il duecento cinquantaseiesimo giorno su duecentocinquantasei. Domani Alan tornerà a casa e avranno novantacinque giorni consecutivi da passare insieme, senza nessuno che possa loro dare fastidio. “Ah, ti stuferai di me” ride Alan al telefono. Deve star preparando soltanto adesso la sua valigia, perché un idiota di questo tipo, che sembra tutto maturo e molto preparato, ma che pecca di tutti i peccati infantili che possono venire in mente. “Quando ci stufiamo l’uno dell’altro, potremmo sempre usare la tecnica degli angoli di casa. Così ci diamo una specie di time-out.”

“Oh per niente” esclama Shinsuke alzandosi a sedere. Tiene il telefono ben premuto contro l’orecchio e gli occhi chiusi. Domani Alan sarà qui, si dice. Basta sopportare una notte. Una notte e basta. “Quest’estate tu stai con me anche se sei stufo di me. Niente angoli in cui scappare.”

Alan ride e Shinsuke torna a sdraiarsi sul suo futon. Qualche mese fa, Alan era lì con lui e gli stava facendo lo smalto. Sempre nella stessa settimana, hanno giocato a carte con la nonna e Alan ha dovuto barare per perdere, perché ha questa strana convinzione che la nonna lo detesti e che deve fare di tutto per ottenere la sua approvazione. Fa un po’ ridere, ma è molto tenera come cosa. Soprattutto quando questo vuol dire che Shinsuke può vincere tutte le partite a carte che vuole. 

Shinsuke non pensa che riuscirà a dormire, questa notte. Davvero. Come i bambini che si emozionano tantissimo il giorno prima di andare ai luna park, si sente proprio così e si gira di lato e non riesce a non pensare che il giorno dopo, accanto a lui ci sarà Alan. Affonda il viso nel cuscino. Finalmente. Duecentocinquantasei giorni sono tantissimi e non passavano più, ma domani Alan sarà qui. “Non ero così emozionato neanche quando i miei genitori tornavano a casa” confessa a bassa voce. Ha la luce accesa e forse dovrebbe spegnerla, non ne è molto sicuro. “Neanche durante il primo anno in cui sono stati lontani da casa, mi sono emozionato così tanto a vederli. Si vede che per me sei proprio speciale.”

“Un giorno lavoriamo sul tono con cui dici certe cose” risponde Alan. “Dovresti mettere un qualcosa di diverso, visto che mi stai dicendo che mi ami.”

“Io ti amo, ma non è quello di cui stavo parlando” ribatte Shinsuke.

C’è silenzio dall’altra parte del telefono. Forse Shinsuke ha detto qualcosa che non doveva essere detto. O forse, di nuovo, il suo tono non era uno dei migliori. Ma non crede di aver detto qualcosa di così tanto sbagliato. Rimane a guardare il soffitto, mentre Alan prova a riprendersi. “Okay” lo sente dire. “I tuoi genitori rimanevano lontani per molto tempo?” gli chiede, schiarendosi la gola.

Shinsuke aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non te ne ho mai parlato?” chiede a sua volta.

“Parli solo di tua nonna” risponde Alan. Shinsuke riesce a immaginarselo mentre scuote la testa. “Al liceo ti ho chiesto se avessi dei genitori e tu non mi hai risposto che erano in una tomba, come avresti fatto se fossero morti, credo. Ma non ne hai mai parlato per davvero.”

“Ah.” Shinsuke deve essere proprio strano, se non ha mai provato il piacere di parlare dei suoi genitori. Non fa altro che parlare di sua nonna. Chissà perché. “Beh, loro fanno parte dei Kita, quindi si trasferivano in campagna ogni primavera per tornare a casa l’autunno. Lavorano nelle risaie, ancora oggi. Quando c’era le vacanze estive, a me piaceva tantissimo andare ad aiutarli. Toshio dice che da lì tutti loro avevano già detto che io sarei entrato nella produzione di famiglia. Io rimanevo in città per la scuola. E per nonna. Lei aveva bisogno di stare in ospedale più spesso, ai tempi, non ricordo perché, ma non avrei potuto lasciarla sola.”

“Non c’era un adulto con voi?” chiede Alan. “Sono sicuro che lasciare un bambino con una nonna malata non sia stata la scelta più ben pensata della tua famiglia.”

“Non ho mai detto che la mia famiglia fosse brava a pensare e prendere decisioni” ribatte Shinsuke, con mezza risata. “Quando tornavano i miei genitori, ricordo che la nonna mi diceva sei felice perché stanno tornando, ma io non ci credevo tanto. Il primo anno in cui sono andati via, ho piantato un pesco clandestino per le strade, con l’aiuto di un bambino, perché ero sicuro che se avessi visto qualcosa crescere, mi sarei calmato. Non so perché. Ne ero sicuro. Per te ho piantato davvero tanti semi di riso.”

“Ah, ne sono lusingato.”

“Quando arrivi, possiamo mangiare il riso che ho piantato.”

Alan sbuffa una risata. “Non vedo l’ora” risponde.

Non vede l’ora. Nemmeno Shinsuke vede l’ora. “Ti amo, non vedo l’ora.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shinsuke gli bacia i polpastrelli delle dita come se fossero la cosa più preziosa in questo mondo e Alan sente le ginocchia cedergli e il bisogno di posare la fronte sulla spalla di lui, che ride piano, strofinando il naso contro la sua nuca. “Quindi, mi aiuti?” gli chiede, continuando a tenere strette e ben intrecciate le loro mani. 

E lui _lo sa_ che effetto ha su Alan.

Shinsuke dice sempre quello che pensa, per questo fa paura e Alan ci ha messo tanto a dirgli come si sentiva nei suoi confronti perché aveva paura di un rifiuto netto. Shinsuke lo avrebbe guardato negli occhi, avrebbe alzato un sopracciglio e avrebbe scosso la testa. _No, mi dispiace._ Alan lo aveva visto nella sua testa miliardi di volte, quando si è reso conto di provare dei sentimenti per lui. In palestra, o mentre camminavano per tornare a casa, o anche mentre si incontravano nei corridoi e Shinsuke lo salutava. _No, grazie, non provo la stessa cosa per te._ E poi tutto sarebbe finito così. Con un no grazie. Forse anche un mi dispiace. Alan lo avrebbe odiato.

Anche dopo quell’improvviso bacio sulla guancia durante il _matsuri,_ Alan era convinto che la risposta a una sua possibile confessione sarebbe stato un ah, no, mi dispiace (senza il grazie, a questo punto) e quando si era reso conto che uno dei gemelli si era reso conto del modo in cui guardava l’allora Kita, ha pensato che la sua vita potesse finire in quel momento. Alan era pronto a pagare le conseguenze di essere -stupido. Perché il punto qui è che, per quanto lui e Shinsuke possano essere maturi o intelligenti, era conoscenza comune che insieme formavano un idiota completo, visto che Alan si affidava a Shinsuke e Shinsuke ad Alan senza vedere quanto male ci fosse in questo loro comportamento.

È stato Shinsuke a parlare per primo dei suoi sentimenti. Non proprio parlare parlare, ma glieli ha dimostrati, all’inizio con dei gesti, che poi sono sfociati nel loro primo bacio impacciato in cui Shinsuke aveva chiuso gli occhi e provato a farsi capire nel modo più immediato che conosceva. Che si trovassero alla fine dell’università non ha proprio aiutato, però. Si sono dovuti dividere quasi subito e Alan era sicuro che Shinsuke avrebbe potuto cambiare idea in un batter d’occhio. E ogni tanto, quando era solo, nel suo appartamento a Tokyo, riusciva a sentire la voce di Shinsuke che gli ripeteva ah, no, mi dispiace, non provo la stessa cosa. Come se tutto questo fosse una maledizione che si è portato dietro. Se entrambi fossero stati all’università, non ci sarebbero stati problemi, ma Shinsuke, nonostante la carriera scolastica perfetta e i voti altissimi, ha optato per rimanere nell’azienda di famiglia da subito dopo il diploma e Alan era rimasto in città fino alla laurea, solo per poi andare a Tokyo. Avrebbero avuto più tempo, se Alan non fosse stato un codardo. Sono stati almeno quattro anni sprecati. 

_Quattro. Anni._

Quando Shinsuke si è messo a fare i conti di quanti giorni avrebbero potuto passare insieme nell’arco di un anno, Alan era sicuro che la fine del discorso sarebbe stato: e per questo forse è meglio se lasciamo perdere. Una nuova versione di no, grazie, mi dispiace non provo lo stesso per te. Quando Shinsuke non ha detto niente -beh, Alan non può dire di essersi sentito sollevato, perché sentiva quel discorso pesargli sulle spalle. E Shinsuke è sempre stato quel tipo di persona che non parla molto. Segue le routine, segue i suoi rituali. Nel momento in cui nei rituali Alan non c’entra -c’è spazio per lui nella vita di Shinsuke? Non faceva che ripeterselo e, mentre provava a parlare di questo, Shinsuke parlava di quanto fosse più importante per lui la sua carriera da atleta. 

Alan detestava la situazione. Ma quando è andato a trovarlo, a casa, quando Shinsuke si è mosso verso di lui e aveva passato sette giorni vicino a lui, lo ha ascoltato, gli ha parlato, gli ha fatto sapere, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, che Alan fa parte della sua routine giornaliera (perché continua ad allenarsi a pallavolo)(lo fa per quando Alan deve tornare a casa)(Lo fa perché così lo può aiutare nella sua passione) e lo ha fatto sentire così tanto amato che la maggior parte di quelle paranoie che aveva in testa erano scomparse. 

E quando, in un momento in cui Shinsuke si era potuto allontanare dalle sue risaie, non aveva esitato ad andare fino a Tokyo per tifare tra gli spalti per Alan, con sua nonna e delle magliette fatte apposta per l’occasione. Anche questo lo ha fatto sentire come se qualsiasi stupidaggine Alan possa fare, Shinsuke sarà lì a sostenerlo (e sgridarlo).

Shinsuke prova la stessa cosa che Alan prova per lui. Ma non è giusto che queste reazioni a tocchi o parole ce le abbia solo Alan. “Ti avevo già risposto di sì” mormora contro la spalla di Shinsuke.

“Volevo essere sicuro che mi dicessi di sì” risponde Shinsuke monocorde. “Mia nonna dice che piantare le lavande insieme sulla porta di casa porti fortuna e felicità alla casa stessa, quindi ho pensato che potremmo farlo anche noi.”

“Sì” risponde Alan.

“Perché questa sarà casa tua per tutte le estati” chiarisce Shinsuke. “Centonove giorni, okay?, non uno di meno e niente angoli della solitudine.”

“Era una battuta” ride Alan.

Shinsuke inclina la testa. “Allora niente battute” ordina.

Alan ride ancora più forte e poi stringe Shinsuke contro di lui. Odora di terra bagnata ed erba appena tagliata. Quando andavano al liceo, odorava sempre di sapone per piatti al limone. È incredibile quanto le persone possano cambiare. È incredibile quanto poco lo voglia lasciare andare.

Sente Shinsuke muovere la testa, come se fosse un gatto che deve decidere che cosa fare, e poi muove un braccio, per cingere la testa di Alan e posare la mano trai suoi capelli e abbracciarlo. “Ti amo anch’io” gli risponde.


End file.
